Existing systems for directional audio capture are typically configured to capture an audio signal within an area of interest (e.g., within a lobe) and to suppress anything outside the lobe. Furthermore, the existing systems for directional audio capture do not utilize the directionality of the speaker being recorded. This results in non-uniform suppression throughout the lobe. The robustness of such systems can be compromised, especially in cases of varying distances between a talker (i.e., speaker) and an audio capturing device for a given angle. If the talker moves closer to or farther away from the device, the suppression can become non-uniform.
In the existing solutions for directional audio capture, off-the box/calibration and customer requirements may disagree. This disagreement may result in more or less suppression needed at a certain range of angles. With the non-uniform suppression, deploying such solutions can become even more challenging where suppressing/boosting certain angles is desirable to maintain uniform noise suppression across the lobe.
The existing directional audio capture solutions can also be very sensitive to microphone sealing. Better microphone sealing results in more uniform suppression and poor microphone sealing results in non-uniform suppression. Microphone sealing, in general, can make one device different from another device even when the same batch of manufacturing is used. A solution that makes microphone sealing robust during a change in distance between a talker and an audio capture system is desirable.